Awoken Skill
Awoken Skill 'or a transformation is a class of attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. They empower their user in a specific way, which may make them in a way an ultimate equivalent of buff supers. All of them require user to have specific amount of Ki to tranform, but don't actually consume it, with exception of Pure Progress. Some of the transformations have several stages, which may be skipped if user has enough Ki to go to the next stage. A character under effect of a lower tranformation can tranform to a higher stage if they gain sufficient amount of ki, otherwise the tranformation slot is replaced with an option to unlock awoken skill. All characters have one awoken skill slot. Awoken Skills *Super Saiyan (1/2/3) *Power Pole Pro *Become Giant *Turn Golden *Purification *Kaioken (regular/x3/x20) *Potential Unleashed *Super Vegeta (1/2) *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan *Future Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Evolved) Effects and Changes All Races Some Awoken Skills are available to all races. Kaioken grants a red aura and tints the user a red color. Kaioken x3 and x20 use the same skill, at different activation costs. Potential Unleashed grants a white aura to the user. Several characters have special appearances for Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Custom player characters gain a blue aura, their hair color changes to blue, and their eye color changes to blue. Saiyan All Super Saiyan forms change the appearance of the user. Several characters have special appearances. Custom player characters gain a golden aura, their hair color changes to gold, and their eye color change to green. Level two adds electricity to auras and level three gives CaCs a unique hair style. All Super Saiyan forms gain a Z-Vanish to the beginning of strike combos and to the end of charged blast Supers and Ultimates. Increased levels Z-Vanish further to start strike combos. ''Note: The in-game description for Future Super Saiyan states that it "can recover Ki faster then any other form of Super Saiyan" but it does not regenerate or generate Ki faster then normal Super Saiyan or Super Vegeta. Other *Power Pole Pro' is a Human Male and Human Female only ability described as, "Increases speed, increases range of basic strikes, can move while blocking, revert after taking a certain amount of damage, skills disabled." *'Become Giant' is a Namekian only ability that changes almost all abilities and actions. Upon casting the CaC will grow in size, dramatically. Their final size is about the same as an Oozaru. This form drains 20 Stamina per second. If the user runs out of stamina, Become Giant will end. *'Turn Golden' is a Frieza only ability that increases the damage of normal ki blasts to 366.67%, for the first two in a combo and 122.22% for all subsequent. Ki blast combo is now 13x attacks instead of 15x. Total ki blast combo is 122.22% of normal strength. Increases strength of charged ki blast to 360% of normal power. Charged ki blasts become a quick blast, overriding any change by Super Souls. : *'Purification''' is a Majin Male and Majin Female only ability that changes almost all abilities and actions. Upon casting the CaC will take a form nearly identical to Kid Buu, except that they will retain their skin color. In this form, all Stamina recovery is halted and all of their abilities will change. Their 1st Super becomes Pearl Flash, their 2nd becomes Vanishing Ball, their 3rd becomes Quick Sleep, and their 4th becomes Maximum Charge. Their 1st Ultimate becomes Teleporting Vanishing Ball, their 2nd becomes Super Vanishing Ball, their 3rd becomes Purification, and their escape becomes Angry Shout. Normal attacks from a distance become a cannonball charge which knocks back enemies but does almost no damage. Strong attacks become a boosted cannonball charge which closes distance much faster but does not knock back enemies. There is no Ki or Stamina cost for either cannonball charge. Pressing and holding either the normal attack or strong attack buttons while in mid-cannonball charge will charge 100 Ki to change the cannonball boost into an attack. Normal Ki attacks become an underground kick that does around 10x more damage than a normal Ki attack and is based off Strike Damage. This attack cannot be charged and has no cost. Normal Guard is replaced by an evasion technique that uses 25 stamina and lasts about 1 second. All attacks during that time are completely evaded for no cost in Ki, Stamina, or HP. The evasion cannot be re-cast until it is complete but has no cooldown. The user's normal attack combo will also change, a normal Majin's weak attack combo is 7x attacks, a Purified Majin is 8x attacks. A normal Majin's strong attack combo is 6x attacks, a Purified Majin is 8x attacks. Both combos will still balance to 20% more damage than usual. If the user runs out of stamina, Purification will end. : Cast Exclusive Skills *Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (normal/x10) *Pure Progress Category:Skills